Episode 88 (16th October 1961)
Plot Swindley completes the arrangements for the trip to the Blackpool illuminations with Jack. Doreen makes arrangements to start as the new Rovers' barmaid in a couple of days. Annie deputises her to keep an eye on Jack in Blackpool as she's looking after the pub for the night. Town Hall clerks Phil Braithwaite and Norman Dobson look for digs in the area. Len suggests they look at the cards in the Corner Shop window. Esther comes down with a heavy cold and decides not to go on the trip. Jed shows off a motorbike he's borrowed. Phil and Norman are not pleased to bump into Ena in the shop. She warns them off living in the area, based on the funny folk who live there. Frank is persuaded to go on the trip and joins the menfolk in the Rovers for a few pre-drinks. Jed, Christine, Dennis and Jean make up a foursome for the trip. Emily is forced to give up the seat she's reserved for Swindley on the coach to Ena. Doreen hands in her notice with just two days' notice. The coach departs with Jack, Ena, Minnie, Martha, Albert, Ken, Val, Frank, Christine, Dennis, Jed, Jean, Elsie, Bill, Alf, Len, Doreen, Swindley and Emily on board. The travellers enjoy driving through the illuminations. Brian Foley keeps Esther company rather than go out with his mother. The men congregate in the bar of the Castle Hotel. Len and Alf have a bet as to who can get Doreen in the Pleasure Beach ghost train but she's happy to spend her time chatting with Albert. Bill keeps an assignation with Elsie on the south pier and they try and avoid the others. Ken sneers at the resort, thinking people deserve better. He and Val kiss. Dennis eats too much. Minnie sees a Fortune Teller and is told she's getting a visitor from the skies. Ena decides to see her for herself. The coach departs with everyone thinking Ena is on board but she is still having her hand read. She is told she's going on a long, lonely journey. Cast Regular cast *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Doreen - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Norman - Alan Holden *Phil - Brian Dean *Jean Stark - Renny Lister *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Brian Foley - Denis Holmes *Coach Driver - Frank Pettitt *Fortune Teller - Julie Perry Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Esther's bedroom *Corner Shop *Coach *Blackpool - Promenade and south pier *Castle Hotel - Entrance and lounge bar Notes *No cast members were filmed in Blackpool for this episode. Back-projection was used for scenes in the coach and on the pier. This was stated in dialogue to be the south pier but the back projection film mistakenly shows yet another pier to the south of that one. *In real-life, the 1961 Blackpool illuminations had been switched on by Violet Carson, watched by other members of the cast, on 8th September. *This was the first episode of the programme to carry a credit for "stories by", the term used at the time for storyliners, a position which is retained to this day. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The boys and girls of Coronation Street and the members of the Over 60s Club get together for a coach trip to the bright lights of Blackpool. But a familiar figure has an adventure the stars didn't foretell. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,904,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included on following commercial releases: **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. **The Network DVD collection Jack Rosenthal at ITV released on 1st June 2007. Episode 088 Episode 0088